Pétalos de Cerezo
by Kikico Coffey
Summary: -Puede que ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos en persona, Soul. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque no me veas, siempre estaré a tu lado- Luego tu cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, dejando una ola de pétalos de cerezo a mi alrededor. SxM One-Shot corto.


**B**ueno, aqui les dejo un One-Shot cortito que se me ocurrió. Es un poco triste eso si, espero que les guste. Perdonen cualquier incoherencia, pero me costó bastante hacerlo xD

_**N**ota: Como ya saben, Soul Eater no me pertenece T^T_

* * *

**Pétalos de Cerezo **

**Soul POV**

Estábamos en medio de una pelea contra un kishin.

Hacía ya tiempo que Maka me había convertido en Death Scythe. Pensé que luego de lograr ser un arma poderosa, las peleas contra los kishins serían mucho más fáciles de ganar. Pero estaba equivocado.

No sé si este kishin es más poderoso o qué, ya que tenemos problemas en vencerlo. Maka con suerte puede esquivar sus golpes, y cuando lo ataca ni siquiera logra hacerle un rasguño.

De pronto, el kishin golpea a Maka y la manda lejos, soltándome.

-¡Maka! – grito preocupado mientras me transformo lo más veloz que puedo en mi forma humana y corro hacía ella.

Veo como el monstruo también se acerca rápidamente hacía mi técnica. Corro lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas y me atravieso en su camino. Pero parece no importarle, ya que en vez de parar, me golpea con toda su fuerzas, mandándome a volar.

Caigo con enorme fuerza, lo que me impide volverme a levantar. Lentamente levanto la cabeza y veo con pánico como el kishin levanta a Maka del cuello y luego de sostenerla unos breves instantes atraviesa su pecho, para luego dejarla caer sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

- ¡MAAAKA! – grito lleno de terror. De pronto siento que mi vista se nubla lentamente, y antes de sucumbir, logro ver como alguien logra matar al kishin y como otra persona corre hacía mí.

* * *

Abrí los ojos.

Miro lentamente a mí alrededor. Me encuentro en la enfermería del Shibusen.

- ¿Qué extraño? – pienso - ¿Qué hago aquí?

Intento levantarme pero un agudo dolor en mi costado hace que no logre incorporarme. Vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza contra la suave almohada, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido. Mis recuerdos son borrosos… No lograba recordar nada, _nada._

De pronto se abre la puerta lentamente. Volteo la cabeza y veo como entran Marie Sensei y el profesor Stein, seguidos por todos mis amigos. Todos tenían una enorme expresión de tristeza en sus rostros.

- Soul, ¿estás… bien? - preguntaba Marie Sensei tristemente.

- Si…

Volví a ver a mis amigos, estaban todos, o a decir verdad _casi_ todos. Faltaba mi compañera, a la que yo amaba con todo mí ser. De pronto, unos vagos recuerdos atraviesan mi mente. Unos horribles recuerdos, donde Maka es asesinada por el kishin con el que estábamos luchando.

En ese momento la realidad me golpea… Maka, no puede estar…

- ¡MAKA! ¿Dónde esta Maka?, ¿Esta bien, cierto?

Las caras de los que estaban en la habitación se volvieron más tristes aún. Esa tristeza de sus expresiones me destrozaba por dentro. No era nada bueno.

Marie-Sensei, con un dije de tristeza en su voz, me contestó:

- Soul… Maka ha… muerto…

- ¡NOOOOO! – grité, las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero las reprimía. Maka no podía estar muerta, no la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

- Murió al traerla aquí… las heridas eran muy graves – dijo Stein-Sensei.

Yo no podía hablar, la noticia me había impactado. Volteé mi cara de todas esas expresiones de profunda melancolía de mis amigos.

- Soul… - murmuró Tsubaki.

- Será mejor dejarlo un tiempo sólo, chicos – dijo Marie-Sensei – Soul… podrás volver a casa esta misma noche.

- Adiós, Soul… - se despidieron mis compañeros mientras salían de la enfermería. Yo sólo les respondí con un leve asentimiento de mi cabeza.

Cuando estuve completamente solo, dejé que unas pocas lágrimas se escaparan.

- ¿Por qué, Maka?, ¿Por qué?

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Maka estaba muerta por culpa de ese estúpido kishin. Debía asumirlo, aunque me doliese.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, ignorando el agudo dolor proveniente de mi costado. Tomé mi chaqueta que se encontraba en un colgador de la pared. Me la coloqué lentamente y me fui de ese lugar.

Salí del Shibusen camino a casa, de la que compartíamos Maka y yo. Ya no lloraba, pero sentía como mi mirada expresaba el vacío que había en mi interior.

Abrí la puerta de nuestro hogar. Se encontraba completamente oscuro y solitario. Prendí el interruptor de la luz. Ya no estaba oscuro, pero me afectaba la ausencia de ruido.

Caminé hacía la puerta que daba la habitación de Maka. Entré al cuarto, y lo inpeccioné con mi mirada completamente vacía.

Salí y fui a sentarme al sillón del living. Estaba muy cansado. De pronto mis párpados se cerraron, sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Desperté en un lugar bastante oscuro. Estaba flotando en una inmensa oscuridad. No lograba ver absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué clase de lugar es éste? – murmuré - ¿Estaré soñando?

De pronto a lejos logré ver una pequeña luz.

- Vaya, esto me parece muy conocido…

Me acerqué lentamente a la pequeña luz que sobresalía en la oscuridad. Mientras más me acercaba, más me daba cuenta que esa luz no era lo que yo esperaba. Era una luz poco común.

Cuando estuve a su lado pude darme cuenta de que era un alma. Un alma con alas de ángel. Por alguna razón, me era muy conocida.

Un ligero murmullo me despertó de mis pensamientos:

- Soul… Soul…

Era una voz muy conocida, pero no lograba recordar de quien era.

- Soul… Soul… Soul…

De repente, me acordé de su dueño. Era la voz de Maka.

- ¡¿Maka?!

- Soul… ¡Soul!

- ¡¿Maka?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿MAKA?!

- Soul… ¡SOUL!

Miré hacía todas direcciones, pero solo veía oscuridad. No había ningún rastro de Maka.

- ¡SOUL!

Podía sentir la cercanía de la voz de mi técnica. Luego, mi mirada se posó sobre el alma que estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Maka?

- ¡SOUL!, ¡SOUL!

Me quedé mirando sorprendido la pequeña alma. Brillaba con una luz muy hermosa. Luego, sonreí y la tomé entre mis manos.

De pronto el alma brilló con mucha más intensidad, tan intensamente, que tuve que cerrar los ojos ante ésta.

Cuando el brilló cesó, lo que vi me dejó sin habla.

En lugar del alma, en su lugar estaba Maka. Brillaba levemente, y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes. Sonreía ampliamente.

- Soul… - murmuró sonriente.

- Ma… Maka, ¿Eres… t-tú? – le pregunté confundido, pero a la vez enormemente feliz. De verdad se veía preciosa.

- Si, Soul, soy yo. ¿No me reconoces? – rió ligeramente.

. Si… pero… - mi tono de voz se entristeció – tu deberías… estar…

No continué, la hermosa sonrisa de Maka se había convertido en una mueca de tristeza.

- ¿Muerta?

Asentí.

- Bueno, estoy muerta – dijo, para luego sonreír – Pero tenía un "asunto pendiente"

- ¿Asunto pendiente?

Asintió levemente.

- Debo… decirte algo… Soul… - exclamó, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosa.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró enseguida. Me miró directamente a los ojos y se acercó lentamente. Eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco, se veía muy linda así.

Cuando nuestros rostros estaban ya muy cerca, ella dijo muy suavemente:

- Soul…yo… te amo

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó, besándome.

Al principio me sorprendió, pero luego también cerré los ojos. No saben cuanto he deseado ese momento.

Al separase nuestros labios, ella bajó ligeramente la mirada, sonrojada. Sonreí. La tomé de la barbilla, para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

- Tú también me gustas, ¿sabes? – le dije con una sonrisa torcida. No importa si decir eso es _cool _o no, pero que más daba.

Ella me miró sorprendida, para luego sonreír. Me tomó delicadamente de una mano y me susurró:

- Puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos en persona, Soul. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque no me veas, siempre estaré a tu lado…

Luego su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, dejando una enorme ola de hermosos pétalos de cerezo volando a mí alrededor.

- ¡Maka!

- ¡Te amo, Soul! – exclamó para luego desaparecer por completo.

- Maka… - dije, al ver que estaba de nuevo en la profunda oscuridad.

Cerré los ojos, pero al abrirlos vi a un pequeño pétalo que aún volaba a mi alrededor.

Lo tomé en mis manos y… desperté.

Me encontraba otra vez en el sillón del living. Volteé a ver si encontraba a Maka, pero ya no estaba.

- Creo que solo fue un sueño…

Pero al llevarme las manos a la cara, pude fijarme que una la tenía cerrada en un puño. Al abrirla, pude ver sorprendido un pequeño pétalo de cerezo en la mitad de mi palma.

Sonreí, mientras volvía a cerrar mi mano.

- También te amo… Maka.

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
